Buttons For My Beloved
by Miss Kalea
Summary: In an alternate universe somewhere, Lex lived and escaped the nightmare behind the little door, he thought it was over but he was wrong - the Other Father will never let him go. OC centric - Eventual M/M.
1. Important Note

**READ THIS NOTE**

**

* * *

**Full summary: In an alternate universe somewhere, Lex lived the nightmare behind the little door, he thought it was over but he was wrong. The other father would never let him go, and even help from Cat won't save him now, things are worse than the first time as he's dragged kicking and screaming to the other world, never to return.

Warnings: Violence, mild gore, ideologically sensitive content, adult content, eventual male/male relationship (consensual).

* * *

Hello readers, thank you for clicking on this story; I understand you might be cautious about reading and I can understand why, so – to let you know what you're in for – here are some things you should know:

This story contains eventual slash; male/male relationships – it will be consensual.

This story contains a cast of completely original characters; placed in a Coraline themed universe, I wrote this mostly for myself, and for my friends – I never set out to publish it.

The story uses quotes and major plotlines from the movie and book; I have also taken some ideas from the book and built on them.

This story uses elements from the movie and book and is continued on from those – and will eventually evolve into a drastically different story from the one you know.

I ask you to give it a chance; I know storied with OC's in them can sometimes turn out Mary-sue like, but I have tried to avoid that.

_~Kalea_


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

_

* * *

  
_

How things have changed, I used to like this class – as much of a sissy-boy that made me, never before did I associate textiles with such dark things, such horrible, dreadful things.

"Alright, class; take the needle and carefully push the thread through the loop," the teacher's careful voice brought me back from my staring match with the spool sat idle on my desk.

I eyed the needle to the left of me wearily.

We were learning how to make hand-made plushies today, and stupidly I'd looked forward to it, what a fool I am.

I watched as the teacher brought the needle through the velvet, demonstrating various types of stitching, I listened with rapt attention, morbidly fascinated with the way the needle glinted devilishly back at me every time it poked through the soft fabric.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes off it, watching as the teacher brought the shiny metal needle up and down. Her work was clumsy and uneven compared to someone I once knew, I couldn't help thinking, her short stubby fingers useless compared to those long, elegant digits.

I shuddered.

'_Don't go_ _there, Lexxie'_ my inner voice chimed, _'You'll start having nightmares again.'_

I unwillingly tore my gaze from the disturbing demonstration, I imagine this is what it must be like for people to witness things such as executions – you don't_ want_ to look, and yet you can't stop yourself.

"All right people, time to start your work – materials have been placed on your desk, you have 45 minutes"

I sighed, reaching towards the pile of fabric I pulled away a cloth without really looking at it, threading the needle nervously – I could feel my hand shaking – I licked my lips, aware of the concerned look Katie-from-French-class was throwing my way.

Slowly, carefully, I brought the needle down, feeling it slide through the tough fabric.

And as I looked down to guide the needle back through again I noticed for the first time what colour the fabric was.

It was a pale tan; skin colour.

_--_

_Painful whimpers echoed in a large, dark room._

_The room smelled of old damp wood and dust and fresh, coppery blood, you could taste it on the air. _

_A strange mix of pained despair and delighted glee hung over the place._

_Long white fingers expertly pushed its lovely, sharp needle through trembling flesh, the thread sliding under skin making a sickening, wet sound._

_A child's pained cry rang out into the darkness._

--

I dropped the needle as if it burned, hastily pushing the cloth away from me – I couldn't look at it any longer.

"Lex, are you okay?" a soft voice spoke, Katie was watching me worriedly from her seat as I stared, horrified at the spot were cloth had once been, I could feel myself growing cold.

I didn't hear her get up, I didn't notice her walking over to me – I barely heard what she said to me, in my mind I wasn't in class anymore.

She touched my shoulder.

_The child paled as he felt cool, bony fingers lay themselves on his tense shoulders..._

I jerked away violently, startling her and several other people as I backed hastily towards the door, I turned then, moving to bolt only to come face to face with my teacher_, _a worried expression on her face.

She had a needle in her hand, it gleamed nastily.

I vaguely remembered pain shooting through my skull as I hit the floor in a dead faint.

* * *

_Kalea: I took inspiration for this prologue from a Coraline fanfiction I read some time ago, mostly about the sawing class part._

_I have chapter one nearly complete – I may wait to see how people take to this idea before posting it, however._

Review please! I get such little feedback


	3. New Beginnings

Chapter One: New Beginnings 

_Six years ago_

*

* * *

It was a soggy Monday morning, fog clung close to the muddy lawns of the communal gardens, rain pelted down onto the dull red bricks of the imposing manner situated amidst the gloom; the people inside choosing not to come out of their apartments, content to curl up in front of their fireplaces.

This was the scene that the Matthews family were greeted with as they tiredly climbed out of their car, too weary to even put up there umbrella's as they trekked towards their apartment door.

They were a family of three, Mother, Father and young Son.

"This is _it_" the child commented, voice laced with disappointment as he gazed sullenly up at his new home, Mrs Matthews sighed, reaching for the ten year olds hand as they climbed up the slippery steps.

"It's not that bad, Lexxie. Give it a chance" Mr Matthews tried, patting his son on the head softly, Lex pouted.

"I had to leave my friends to come here"

The two adults sighed.

Moving to the other side of the country was going to be hard on Lex, they knew.

Crystal Matthews reached out and placed the old rusty key into the lock, the latch came undone with a loud _click _and after some shoving the old door swung open, its rusty hinges creaking.

Lex hesitated in the doorway, the hallway was dark and dusty and there was an almost tangible sense of _loneliness _in the air.

"Come on now" The boy's mother beckoned, reaching to grasp her child's hand again.

_Home sweet home, _he thought sarcastically.

* * *

I hated this place the moment I saw it, nothing could compare to home – my _real _home.

I wish dad hadn't gotten that job, no matter how much mum told me this move was a good thing I just couldn't believe her, this wasn't a good thing at all.

The house smelled funny, and the wallpaper was peeling, I could see boxes filled with our old stuff stacked high, I wasn't looking forward to unpacking all my junk; that was for sure.

"Go on then, see your new room" My mum smiled down at me, how could she smile after what she did? Traitor, she could have said no to this.

But, I thought to myself, there's nothing better to do.

Without even gracing her with so much as a smirk I walked sulkily towards the staircase, trudging up the creaky steps with no enthusiasm what-so-ever; I heard my dad sigh.

The first door I opened led to the bathroom, the tiles were mouldy around edges and the windows leaked, I scowled and walked out again, the next room I came to was mine; I could tell because my bed and most of my clothes were set up for me.

Slowly I walked towards my bed, touching the red and black striped throw-over my Nan had knitted for me on my ninth birthday; I wouldn't get to see her again for a long time.

I leisurely changed into my black pyjamas and crawled into my bed, the familiar sheets a small comfort to me; I fell asleep quickly despite it being only seven thirty.

--

I woke up earlier than I normally would have; it was only seven forty five a.m. when I rose – I somehow managed to drag myself to the depressing bathroom to take a shower, the water was too hot and turned my skin red.

"Good morning kiddo!" Dad called cheerfully as a slumped into my chair at the breakfast table, he sat down a cheese omelette in front of me and I scowled.

"I don't _like _eggs, dad" He always forgot things, I hated that.

"Are you sure?" He sang, grinning at me, I frowned at him and his face fell – he sighed as he took the plate away and scraped the omelette into the bin.

"I'll just... get myself some instant noodles" I told him, I wondered where mom was – probably at work, all my parents seem to do his work.

"I was thinking of exploring the yard today" I said, scowling at the flavouring packet that refused to open.

"That's nice" _he's not even listening to me, _I thought – angrily tearing at the sachet, the annoying thing finally opened and the hot sauce spilled onto my fingers. It burned.

"_Shit!" _I cursed, it hurt!

"Watch your language, young man" My dad stated, staring at me with raised eyebrows.

I didn't talk to him anymore after that; he spent the rest of the morning writing in his study.

The apartment was bigger than it seemed yesterday, two bedrooms and a second study – mom said that was for me to use for school work, the kitchen diner was bigger than the one we used to have, for sure. That was nice I suppose - shame about the stupid chicken wallpaper.

There were two lounges – The biggest one with the fireplace was where all our furniture was set up, mom said she didn't know what to do with the other room. I decided to have a look.

It was bigger than the other room, filled with excess boxes on the one side, there was something... eerie about this room, and I felt like someone was watching me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I shook it off.

I was just about to leave the room when something caught my eye; it was a tiny door concealed behind the wallpaper, I stared at it curiously for a few moments.

Something inside me wanted badly to open it, see if there was something better on the other side...

I walked slowly over and kneeled down, the door was big enough for a child or a petite person to fit through, I carefully ripped the wallpaper around the seam of the door with my nails, curling my fingers into the gap and pulling.

The door didn't budge, it was locked.

"Daaaaaadddd" I called out, my voice echoing down the halls; I heard a sigh from the other room.

"What do you want, Lex? I'm very busy"

"I want to know where this door goes!" I shouted, I heard footsteps coming towards me and I looked up to see my dad staring curiously at the door, I grinned and he smiled.

"Alright, but once I do this for you I need you to let me work." I nodded enthusiastically, my heartbeat thumbed in my ears and my fingers twitched, perhaps I'd find something fun, I thought.

My dad strolled back into the room casually, holding a peculiar key in his hand – it was black and shiny, the end shaped like a large, black, button.

When he handed me the key I was surprised at how cold it was, like touching the window pane during a snowstorm, freezing.

Slowly I pushed the key through the thin layer of wallpaper and slid it into the keyhole – the metal scraped against what I assumed was rust, and with a strong turn which hurt my wrist the door clicked open.

I swallowed, and curled my fingers into the gap in the door; my dad crouched behind me – watching with rapt attention.

With one strong tug the door swung open and revealed...

Bricks, stupid dusty bricks, I felt disappointment well up in my chest.

"They must have bricked it up when they divided up the house" Dad said, holding out his hand, I passed him the key silently and pushed the door closed again, it clicked softly shut and I sighed.

I was so sure...

I sat alone in the room for several more minutes, staring dejectedly at the door until I decided that moping was pointless and stood, turning to leave.

There was a soft thump behind me and I spun around, searching for the source of the sound.

The little door was open again, I frowned; I knew for certain I closed it properly – heard the door click shut!

What...?

Where did _that _come from?

Sat innocently on the ground at the doorway was a necklace; a clear glass button charm tied to a black ribbon, it was caked in dust and dirt but seemed in perfect nick otherwise. Slowly, I walked up to the trinket, kneeling down I picked up the dusty old thing, wiping the charm clean with my thumb.

It glistened in the dull light and I smiled, it was nice, I'd never been one for jewellery but...

I stood and walked to the sink, wetting a cloth I began to clean the charm until it was spotless, and then carefully tied it around my neck.

The charm was curiously warm against my skin and my fingers tingled from where I'd touched it, two seconds under the hot tap cured me of that, though.

--

The time was 11:45, there was nothing on TV and I was bored out of my mind, dad was in his study still doing grownup things... I sighed, if I was back home I would've just gone over to my friends house or something, but that wasn't an option now.

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes and I angrily wiped them away, I was not going to cry! Crying was for girls, I scolded myself.

Time to get out of here, I thought to myself, jumping up from the sofa - and switching the television off before I left – mum had grounded me for weeks the last time I left the TV on all day.

I made my way down the steps and onto the path, I felt the pebbles crunch under my boots, looking up I noticed that the sun was coming out, finally. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

I walked down the path and out into the gardens, the grass was muddy from last night's rain and the trees were leafless and bare, they looked like gangly hands... it was kinda cool; call me weird but I'd always been into the creepy stuff, the more... tame creepy stuff though.

I didn't have that much of a strong stomach.

My mom told me that if I ever turned Goth she'd ground me until I was married with kids, and I told her that two men can't have kids, she turned red – couldn't get a word out!

I'd never laughed so much in my entire life.

The sound of someone humming pulled me out of my musings and I looked over, on one of the patio's towards the far left of the grounds was an old lady, a paintbrush in her hand and thoughtful look on her wrinkled face.

Slowly, I walked over the grass towards her, dad said that I should meet the neighbours right?

As I neared she turned to look at me, I waved and she smiled – beckoning me over.

"Hey there, young fella" She said joyously, grinning at me.

Wow, she was real cheerful for an old bat.

"Uh... hi" I muttered, "watcha doin?"

I guess it was quite obvious what she was doing, but I couldn't think of any other way to start a conversion.

She didn't answer at first and I took the time to look around, in front of her mounted on a frame was a large canvas – drawn sloppily in pencil was the face of a man, he had pointed ears and a blank look on his face.

It was good, but boy was it boring.

"I'm painting a picture of Spock from Star Trek – going to mount this baby in the living room when I'm done, it'll drive Susannah up the wall it will, she hates this nerdy stuff" She ranted, laughing at her own private joke. I had no idea who 'Susannah' was, I didn't really care.

I knew what Star Trek was, vaguely; it was that ancient television show that Aunty Fay was obsessed with, from what I'd seen of it I could understand why this person would be annoyed.

She moved her hand expertly across the canvas and without stopping turned to glance at me.

"I never did ask your name did I, child?" She said softly, turning back to her work.

"My names Lex" I said, grabbing one of the spare chairs and sitting down, mildly interested in what she was doing, she'd been doing this for a long time I could tell.

"Lex, as in Lex Luther from Superman?" She joked, I frowned in annoyance.

"No, Lex as in Alexander" I huffed; she chucked and reached over with her free hand to ruffle my hair.

"Don't do that!" I whined, what was it with adults and doing shit like that?

She turned to say something to me but stopped, turning her head to the side curiously – cupping her hand over her ear.

I heard a car coming down the driveway.

I glanced over just in time to see an old woman climbing out of the driver's seat of a quite common red car, she – Like the other lady – was dressed in quite young, colourful clothing.

When the woman spotted us, she started waving and hurried up to us, walking straight past me she walked up to the painting lady – she still hadn't told me her name – and they hugged.

"Oh! Kalea darling, I've missed you"

"Suzy, you've been gone for an hour"

"Yes, but still! My brother's company leaves much to be desired" It was strangely entertaining watching them, in a weird way.

"So how did it go" 'Kalea' asked - what kind of a name is Kalea?

"The doctor said he broke his hip; honestly, what kind of idiot skateboards at fifty!"

"That's what Matt did?"

They both started cackling like demented hens, I tried to sneak away silently but I was noticed.

"Oh! Who's your friend, Kally?"

"His name is Lex, isn't he the cutest" Kalea cooed at me, reaching out to pinch my cheek.

"Hey, hey, hey! Hand's off!" They both laughed at me then, and Susannah was eyeing me up strangely.

"My name is Susannah Clay, this crazy lady is Katherine Morgan—"

"Kalea's my nickname!" Old lady Morgan cut in.

"Shut up! Anyway, sweetie, would you perhaps consent to modelling for a painting I want to try, I have the costume picked out and everything!" I didn't like the way her eyes gleamed when she said that, didn't like it at all.

"I wouldn't agree if I were you, kid – she'll make you wear something humiliating" Said Miss Morgan cheerfully, her attention was mostly focused on her work again.

"Butt out, Kally, I _do not _humiliate! A bit of pink won't hurt the boy!" They started squabbling again, I tried to say my goodbye over their chatter but it was useless, I just turned and walked away.

Behind me I heard the sound of objects clattering to the floor and some very angry shouting.

Note to self: Avoid those two at all costs.

I wandered around the grounds for an hour or so before I got bored and headed out into the forest, dad told me not to go into the woods alone but what was the harm? I doubted anyone was out there right now; the ground was still wet and muddy.

The sun was out and there wasn't a cloud in the sky, the gangly limbs of the many trees casting strange shadows across the path I was walking on, there was an eerie feeling to this place.

I walked for ten minutes before I came across a hallowed out tree, it was a large tree – the trunk thick enough for two people, and it would make a great den! I thought in excitement.

Only, when I walked into the hallow I noticed the broken glass and needles littered on the floor, I couldn't use this now, not when it was obviously frequented by crackheads, as dad once called them.

I sighed, and carried on walking, deeper and deeper into the woods I went, the further into the shrubbery I ventured the more edgy I became, maybe I should go back, I thought, seeing the dark foreboding thunder clouds gathering in the distance.

Something moved.

Startled, I whipped around, I could feel my heart beating in my ears as I scanned the woods for stalkers, I saw nothing and sighed, I could feel paranoia creeping up on me as I turned to leave – I wanted to run, but I forced myself to walk.

The forest seemed much more sinister to me now than it had earlier, I scanned the trees nervously, almost there, almost there, I chanted in my head.

There was a loud yowl from behind me.

"Aaaah!" I yelled in fright, almost tripping as I spun around – glowering at me from the floor was a pure black cat with a shabby coat, I breathed out heavily, putting my hand over my heart – I could feel it beating through my ribcage.

"You scared me to death, you mangy thing!" I told the creature, crossing my arms angrily.

The cat peered at me with its big golden eyes, standing up slowly and proudly strolling past me, I scowled. This is why I don't like cats; their holier-than-thou attitude really annoyed me.

I gave the animal the dead eye as I turned, walking again down the path – the creature seemed to be heading in the same direction that I was and walked silently beside me, the company was nice... it made me less paranoid.

About ten minutes into the walk back, just when we were nearing the hallowed tree, the cat stopped suddenly, its fur standing on end and its ears pricked up, I stopped too.

Then, all of a sudden, the creature turned and took off – I wondered for a moment where it had gotten too when I heard it.

"Heeey, look guys, there's a kid over there!" slurred a loud voice a few metres away, I froze.

Standing gathered near the tree was a group of fourteen teenage boys, smoking and drinking, one of them was carrying a baseball bat. I got that feeling of dread one gets before things go very, very wrong.

I turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, I'd probably find another path here somewhere, I hope.

"Hey now, little man – where ya going" Sang one of the hoodies as he sauntered up behind me, he was swinging the baseball bat idly in his left hand as he approached, I swallowed nervously.

He put his hand on my shoulder and forced me to face him.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed, the guy smirked and I heard some of the other boys laugh, I thrashed and forced him to let me go, the guy scowled at me and seized me by the shirt, I felt my neck jerk back painfully.

"I'd cut the attitude with me, brat" he said dangerously, I saw the other guys getting up and walking over out of the corner of my eye, I shook nervously.

"Awww, is the little baby scawed?" one of them teased, I bit back an angry retort.

"This is our spot, kid" Started the guy holding onto me "and I better not see you anywhere near here, ever again" His sickening breath brushing against my face.

I nodded frantically, I could feel tears rolling down my face, and it was humiliating.

They laughed, and I looked angrily at the floor.

"Hey... that's a nice watch" One of the guys said suddenly, and I felt my wrist being grabbed by someone, I started thrashing.

"Hey, get off! Get off thief!" I yelled, they guy holding onto me grunted in annoyance and shoved me to the floor roughly, I landed on a stone and yelped loudly, feeling my wrist I found the watch I'd gotten from my aunt was gone.

I stood up shakily, only to be pushed back down again, it hurt even worse than the first time.

"Get out of here!" The boy with the bat growled, delivering a swift kick to my side – I winced, quickly getting to my feet and running away as fast as I could, I could still hear their cruel laughter from behind me, I felt hot tears running down my face.

I hated this place!

I ran home and went straight to my room, rushing past my dad on the way inside – I was far too embarrassed to tell him what had happened, not after he'd told me not to go into the woods in the first place.

That was an 'I told you so' moment I wanted to avoid.

I didn't leave my room until dinner that night, my back and sides hurt and I was extra careful when sitting down at the table, mum asked me where my watch was and I told her I'd lost it, she could tell I was lying but she didn't press the issue.

They kept throwing me worried looks throughout the meal.

I went to bed early that night; I just wanted to forget all about this place, just for a little while.

--

It was dark when I woke, the light from the gap in the curtains splaying moonlight across the floorboards.

Uh, 1:58 AM...?

I blinked for a moment, wondering why I'd woken up at such a time – I heard no noise, everyone was asleep, I didn't need to _go_ and I was perfectly comfortable...

I heard a scratching noise from the hallway.

I stayed absolutely still under my covers, the seconds ticked by without another sound and I relaxed, preparing to doze off once more when I heard the scratching noises again – closer this time, followed by a soft squeak.

Oh, just a mouse – or a rat, that wasn't so bad, spiders frightened me more than rodents, but still – I didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night to find rats' chewing on my toes, sighing I stood up and slid to my feet.

The floorboards squeaked loudly under my weight and I winced, hoping that my parents didn't wake up and get angry at me – slowly, carefully and opened my bedroom door and glanced down the pitch black hallway.

For a few tense moments I thought I was imagining things as I peered into the dark, but sure enough I spotted movement – moving quickly and quietly after the little critter I followed it down the stairs and down, down, down the hallway...

Where was the stupid thing going?

I glanced around trying to catch a glimpse of movement from the hall when I saw something scatter across the floor and into the second lounge; I followed quickly and caught sight of the biggest, blackest rat I had ever seen in my life.

Before I could squeal like a girl and run for cover I noticed something – the little door was open again, that wasn't so strange, but the warm yellow light spilling out from the opening was; shaken but extremely curious - I approached.

I crouched down onto my knees and reach out tentatively, pulling the door wide open with my free hand.

Instead of bricks, like I _should _have seen, there was a circular passageway leading to what I assumed what the empty apartment from next door, the walls glowed with patches of soft purple and blue lights and I could smell something _delicious _wafting from within.

Cautiously I placed my hand inside the tunnel - the ground felt soft under my touch, I swallowed nervously, reaching out with my other hand I tested the stability of the ground – once satisfied it wasn't going to cave in on me I began to crawl slowly through.

I could hear someone humming...

* * *

_Dun dun dun! _

_well, this is chapter one - I finnished it last night, hope you enjoyed it._

Review? I get such little feedback.


End file.
